Warriors Adoptables
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Yes! Marissa is making a series of adoptable Warriors stories! You must have my approval for each story! If you want to adopt a story, reasons I reject: Already taken; I don't approve of your writing style; I could be busy; I might not trust you.


**Warriors Adoptable Stories!**

_First Set_

**1\. As Feathers Fall**

Info: Featherpaw knows her life is at stake when she begins meeting a ThunderClan apprentice at their border every other night. She was just apprenticed a moon ago, and her life is already crumbling- the Thunder apprentice is trying to get them to run away together, and Feather's sister finds out about the apprentice. The apprentice's brother comes with him one night while Feather's sister joins her. Everything collapses at that moment. Only three come out alive.

Summary: Featherpaw, an apprentice of (You choose Clan), is meeting Blackpaw of Thunderclan every other night. Their littermates find out, and one fateful night kills one of the apprentices. Will the secret be kept?

Possible Endings:

\- Featherpaw and Blackpaw run away very cliché-like

\- One of them dies or a littermate dies.

\- Both die (if one of them at the border, then the other a long time after) and live happily in StarClan

\- One joins the other's Clan, with lots of distrust from the Clan the apprentice joins.

**2\. Whisper your Fears** _(I might scrap this)_

Info: A clan cat, canon or OC, is hearing the dark forest talk to them every night, but the cat doesn't know it's the DF. Said cat asks other clan members if they hear it too. One cat speaks up; it's the cat that the first cat has a crush on. They try to find out what the voices are.

Summary (changeable): Two cats hear the Dark Forest whispering to them. They try to figure out what the strange voices are while the clan sits back and calls them crazy. Can they figure out the problem?

Possible Endings:

\- They figure it out and stop the voices somehow.

\- The DF controls their minds and makes them evil, leading to a sequel in other cats' perspective to kill the two, blah (you don't have to make a sequel if you don't want one).

**3\. Eight**

Info: Possible trollfic. _(Good grammar, please.)_ A tom dreams about a beautiful she-cat with one flaw... She has eight tails. The tom is kind of surprised at first, but he gets used to it. This cat is real, but the two are eight oceans apart- he makes a journey to be with her, leaving his everything (even a best-friend who was in love with him!). He has to fight octopi (eight legs), twoleg octomoms (eight babies) and bats (resembling Halloween/OCTOber).

So, it gets crazy. And the she-cat's name is Eight.

Summary (changeable): A tom looks for the love of his life, a cat he barely knows; he only dreams about her. The tom goes through some crazy adventures to get to this she-cat. Will he survive the mayhem?

Possible Endings: They eventually get together, make _eight_ kits, yadda yadda...

Or a custom ending!

**4\. Blue Snow**

Info: Bluefur was a terribly evil she-cat, and unfortunately, she had been deputy for a long time. She was secretly meeting with a Shadowclan warrior every night, yet she kept her warrior duties and never grew weary. As soon as Sunstar was hanging onto his last life by a whisker, Bluefur was struck down by her disloyal Shadowclan mate. Bluefur had died of wounds that night, sent to the Place of No Stars.

Summary (changeable): Bluestar didn't become leader; her sister did. Follow Snowfur from her first days of apprenticeship **(or warrior)** until her last days of leader. _Snow can fall into the tiger's claws, but fire burns its paws._

Possible Endings: Snowstar's final deputy (Fire, Gray, or Raven, a warrior) becomes leader, the legend continues/dies off and truth revealed, and/or Snowstar turns savage or disappears somewhere one day, never seen again.

Also, a custom ending is possible.

**5\. Series of Detailed One-Shots**

Info: Basically, what the title says. You can also change the title. It is up to you whether they are connected or not, whether they are a bit short or extremely long, but only one thing matters: DETAIL.

If you want this, you MUST PM me with some story content, showing how much detail you can put in a little story. I expect you to keep the detail whenever you upload, as well.

Summary: What you want it to be

Possible Endings: If any, just end it how you want. But this isn't a trollfic, so I don't want humans or a horrible ending. Horrible as in cliffhanger with no sequel **or** an ending where lots of info has not been given yet. For example- "One question remains… WHO… KILLED… PINOCCHIO?" _(yeah idk)_

_Lots of people asked for adoptables! -kissies- Here you go, Tees! I think I'll start calling you all that, since my user is FanficTo-A-**T**._


End file.
